User talk:Christina l
Recipie Hey, I added a recipie... should I not have? It's for a truck I wish to open up. Vleetonk the Wanderer 23:54, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Alright! Alright, cool! Vleetonk the Wanderer 23:59, August 10, 2011 (UTC) User page items Christina, Earlier today I created the TaKorean page here. After looking at my user page and noting you are with Wikia, I have a question. I'm an admin on the Red Dead Wiki. On that wiki, the user pages include different items than here on the Food Truck Wiki. Specifically, here my page shows my top wikis (though reddead is mysteriously absent), recent activity, and top pages, none of which are shown on my page on the Red Dead Wiki. Is that something that I can play around with as an admin or would those kinds of additions need to be made by Wikia or is it a function of the template chosen for the wiki? I poked around and couldn't find a way to add those kinds of sections. I appreciate any help you can provide. 2ks4 (talk) 03:43, August 16, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the response. I see the new profile on the Red Dead wiki today. Those items I mentioned on the side (top wikis, recent activity, and top pages) are missing, however, and are gone from here now too. Oh well, at least now it's consistent. :-) :The "top wikis" did get added into the profile area, but without the chart of edit counts. :2ks4 (talk) 18:05, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Casey's Pizza photo Hi Christina, I noticed that the main image in use on the Casey's Pizza page is copyrighted by I Left My Cart in San Francisco. See here. While we are flattered that our photography was chosen to represent the page, we would ask that the photo be properly attributed and linked. Thanks! Brian, I Left My Cart in SF Hi. :) Hi. I'm Morpheus3000. I'm new here and I just felt like saying hi. Feel free to leave a message on my Talk page. Raptor Maniac 01:05, August 26, 2011 (UTC) The automated welcome message - it does not have to thank people I've been trying for some months to get the right Wikia people to change the automated welcome messages. There is no need to include thanks for an edit that nobody has looked at and that might be spam or vandalism. You can welcome someone without expressing any thanks. I have changed the standard messages on more than one wiki. Example: http://familypedia.wikia.com/wiki/MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon Maybe you can persuade the powers that be. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:58, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Emergency See Forum:Form problems‎. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 05:30, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Troll arrival? FatZak is a rude vandal. I can't revert his article edits. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 07:29, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Well blocked. Now you might check his contributions and revert or delete the offensive ones. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:47, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Action needed Hey, Christina, the big "ADD" link on the front page still points to the totally unhelpful twitter feeds category. I mentioned this weeks ago. Please fix so that people clicking that link go to the "add a truck" form instead. I would probably have added a dozen more trucks by now if that had been fixed when I asked first. The enthusiasm may decline. As it seems yours has. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 06:42, January 9, 2012 (UTC)